


Tie My Rope

by Skeleton_Queen



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Queen/pseuds/Skeleton_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn grows frustrated with her boring sex life and seeks out to find someone to spice it up. However, she doesn't find just one person -- she finds three. Those people are Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. But, what if things go wrong in their little arrangement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning before you begin.
> 
> Later on, this story will contain sexual content. A LOT of sexual content. If you're under uncomfortable with that, please do not read any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning before you begin. Later on, this story will contain sexual content, swearing, slash, and femslash. If you don't like any of the things mentioned, do not read any further.
> 
> That being said, I do not own anything relation to WWE.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.

BDSM was a big part of my life since my late teens. It wasn't something I told everyone, but when the topic of sex came up, I always mentioned that I was into it. However, I stopped after a while. After someone called me a freak, and also said that I should never speak to them again, I kept it to myself.

It was hard, though. After that one incident, I was stuck in relationships where I had very vanilla sex. While it was somewhat good most of the times, it just wasn't doing it for me. I craved the spanking, hair pulling, light choking; everything. Which is why I broke up with my "boyfriend", explaining to him that we were far too incompatible to be in a relationship.

As soon as that was over with, I pulled out my laptop, but stared blankly at the screen. I had no idea what website to go to. I wasn't exactly looking for a  _dating_  website, and I wasn't looking to have a one night stand, either. I was lost, and wondered if I would have to live the rest of my young life stuck with boring, vanilla sex.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone, contacting the only person who would be able to help me with my little problem. My best friend, Braelyn

_I need sex._

**We've been through this, Autumn. I'm in a relationship, so we can't have sex anymore.**

_I probably should've worded that differently. What I meant was that I want to find a dom, because my sex life isn't as fun as it once was._

**So… You want me to help you find a dom?**

_Yes, please. Sex is beginning to feel like a chore._

**I feel you. Anyway, it shouldn't be hard to find a BDSM club. We live in Vegas, after all.**

A few days after our conversation, she took me to the closest BDSM club to my apartment. I was dressed a bit sexier than I normally would on a normal day. I was wearing a form-fitting short dress, some high heels, my was makeup was bold, and my hair was styled in some loose curls. I felt confident, and sat at the bar to wait for potential doms, while Braelyn sat far from me with her boyfriend Aaron.

I ordered a water, just to start out. I didn't want to be too drunk and pick the wrong type of person. I saw someone sit beside me, so I turned my attention to them. They were staring right at me, so I waved. "Hey," I said with a small smile.

"Hello… I've been looking at you for a while, and you look like the perfect domme for me. What's your name?" I studied him closely. He had black hair with a patch of blonde, his eyes were dark brown, and he had a great smile. Also, he was a bit muscular. Unfortunately, he was looking for a domme, and I definitely wasn't one.

"It's Autumn," I said as I extended my hand, which he took and brought up to his lips. "While I'm flattered, I'm not a domme; I'm a sub. I'm sorry." I took a sip of my water and turned back around, thinking he would have left already.

"Oh, that's alright…" he said in a kind of disappointed tone. "One last question… Are you into polyandry?"

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. I never actually tried polyandry, but I was willing to experiment. It sounded like a fun idea. "I never tried it, but I'm open to the idea." I smiled at him. "Oh, I didn't get your name."

"I go by Seth," he said with a smile. "My other two friends are here, and they're both looking for a sub. I'm willing to be a dom, also. I switch back and forth, but I'm mainly a sub. I'll call them over, and we'll discuss this together. Stay here." He rose from his seat and ran off to find his friends. I looked over to Braelyn and saw her smiling at me.

"How's it going?" she mouthed.

I raised two thumbs, but quickly dropped them when I saw Seth, along with two men coming over to me. One of them was really muscular, had long, black hair, brown eyes, and a big tattoo on his arm. He was really gorgeous. The other one was the right amount of muscular, had short dirty blonde hair, and had the most beautiful icy blue eyes. "This is Roman," he said, gesturing to the one with the tattoo. "And this is Dean," he said, pointing to the one with the icy blue eyes.

They both gave me a small wave, and I responded with a smile. "I'm Autumn," I said.

Dean cleared his throat and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on it. "It's nice meeting you, Autumn. Seth said you're submissive, but I need to know, what kind of sub are you?"

"I think I'd describe myself as an emotional sub. So that means I'll need plenty of aftercare."

Roman stepped forward and smiled at me. "Are you into spanking? Because Dean and I love delivering spankings."

I nodded, taking a sip of water. "Absolutely. I'd have to be crazy to refuse a spanking." They all looked at each other, nodding in approval. "So, how often would I be able to see you guys?"

"Umm," Seth started out, rubbing his hands together. "You see, our job requires us to travel a lot. Our days off are usually Wednesday to Sunday, but sometimes it's Wednesday to Saturday. The thing is, only Dean lives in Vegas, so I guess you'll see him the most."

I nodded and sighed. "So, when will I get to see you and Roman?"

"I guess we'll make some time every two weeks," he shrugged. "But for now, I'd like for all of us to get to know each other better before we start anything."


	2. Chapter 2

A day after I met Dean, Seth, and Roman, I couldn't stop talking about them. And since Braelyn was my only close friend, it was her that I went to. "They're so charming, and so handsome," I gushed. "And, I'll be seeing them at my apartment later tonight." She came from the kitchen, giving me the beverage I asked for. "Oh, by the way, one of them is a sub."

She raised her eyebrows and looked straight at me. "A sub, huh?" I said, knowing that she wanted a sub. She smirked, but quickly shook her head. "But you're a sub, too..."

"I nodded and smiled. "Yes, but he switches between being a sub and a dom. But I can tell that he prefers being a sub, because when he came to talk to me, he wanted to be my sub at first." I sipped some fruit punch then placed it down on the coffee table in front of me. "Anyway, enough about me. How are you and Aaron?" I asked. I knew that the feelings she once had for him were gone, but since she was so keen on having a "normal" life which included, as she said, "plain old sex with one man, and not a woman and/or a woman and multiple men" she decided to keep him around. I respected her decision, but after I saw that she was really craving her old life, I decided that I was going to try my best to at least get the truth out of her.

"We're alright," she said, not so enthusiastically. "I mean, every couple has their problems, but we're fine. Promise." She sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"It sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself rather than me," I said, causing her to raise her eyebrows. "We've been friends for a long time, Brae... I can tell when you're happy and when you're unhappy. Just admit the truth."

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She was about to talk, but Aaron stepped into the apartment. "Hey, Aaron," she said, getting up to go over to him. She gave me a look that said that we would discuss the situation later, and I hoped to.

"Hi," he said, placing a quick kiss on Braelyn's lips. He looked up at me and waved. "I didn't know you were gonna be here today. I thought you would be too busy with your… you know… friends."

I shook my head and smiled. "I will see them today, but unfortunately, not now. So I came over here to talk Brae's ear off."

He laughed a bit and went into their bedroom, then emerged a few minutes later in different clothes. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Aaron asked with a brow raised.

"Of course not! Cameron and I had an agreement to a monogamous relationship. I wasn't going to betray him like that," I replied. "It seems to me that I chose the perfect time to break up with him. Had I done it later, I probably wouldn't have met Dean, Seth, and Roman."

He shrugged and sat down on the couch next to me, Braelyn grabbing a seat also. "Why don't we try out BDSM?" Braelyn asked. I took a long swig of my drink and smiled. Aaron was completely clueless to the fact that his girlfriend was a really hot dominatrix, and that we used to fuck on the reg. For some reason, she wanted to keep it a secret from him.

He smiled and looked up as if he was giving it some thought. "So you want to test out spanking and bondage and stuff?"

I really wanted to laugh. Braelyn was already passed the  _testing_ phase. She had years of practice and was already a pro. "Yeah, I really want to tie you up, spank your ass, and—" His eyes widened, so she stopped mid-sentence. "What?"

"Umm… I wanted to do that stuff to you. Don't you think it's weird for a woman to spank a man?"

Braelyn looked hurt, so I decided to jump in. "Well, it's not weird. It might come as a shock to you, but some men actually like being dominated by women. You might not be into it, but please don't call the people who actually like it weird."

He looked straight at me, and shook his head. "Look, I don't have a problem with what you're doing, because you liked to be dominated by men—"

"And women, but continue."

"Right… But anyway, it's not cool for women to dominate men, because it makes them look like weaklings, and it just doesn't look good for women."

I rolled my eyes so hard that they nearly rolled out of my head. Despite his conventionally good looks, it didn't change the fact that he was acting like an asshole. "First of all, there's nothing wrong with that. Second of all, a man can be dominated in bed, but act all manly outside of the bedroom. Just like I like being dominated, but I think I'm rather outspoken when I'm not having sex."

I could see that he wanted to answer, but Braelyn put a finger to his lips. "Don't speak," she said, and he instantly shut up. "Can we all just stop talking about sex? Please find something else to talk about."

I shook my head. "I was about to leave anyway." I grabbed my things and left.

I would've understood if he wasn't into it, but he didn't need to make fun of the people who were, especially since his girlfriend was secretly into it. Little did he know that he potentially ruined his relationship.

But, I wasn't going to focus on him. I was going to prepare myself for the adventurous night I was about to have with Dean, Seth, and Roman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm horrible at smut, don't laugh at me.

It was almost 7:00. I was ready and waiting for them to arrive at my apartment. My hair was slightly tousled, and I was wearing nothing but black lacy underwear. The door was left open so they would've been able to just walk in. I was so excited for them to arrive, mainly because I hadn't had enjoyable sex in a really long time.

In the mean time, I checked myself out to make sure that I looked absolutely stunning. And I had to say, I really did. After a while of doing so, I received a text from Dean saying that they were all coming up soon. I smiled to myself and lied down on the bed, making sure to be in the perfect position for when they came in.

I heard the door open and close, along with footsteps that were coming closer and closer to the bedroom. My heart was pounding, and I really didn't know why; I was really confident just a few minutes ago. "Well, don't you look beautiful," Roman purred.

I looked up and gave all of them a small smile. "Thank you. Glad to see that you guys made it." I sat up and motioned for them to come over to me. Roman bent down and grabbed both sides of my face, pressing his lips against mine. His lips were soft, and his tongue felt nice in my mouth. He rolled his tongue over mine, and then sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I moaned a bit and felt a small smile form on his lips. As he pulled away, his teeth lightly grazed over lower lip. He then stood up straight and nodded at Dean and Seth.

"We're not gonna do anything too kinky since it's the first time, but if you want us to stop, for future reference, the safe word is red. To slow down, say yellow," Seth explained. "We'll be checking if you're comfortable every once in a while, so when we ask what color, you will respond with green to continue, or the other two if you feel. Understand?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "Great. Now let's  _officially_ get this party started."

Roman and Dean sat down at either side of me while Seth kneeled in front of me. I bent down to kiss him while his hand cupped one of my breasts. Roman had the other in his hand, and Dean reached down to massage my already wet core through my panties. I never knew why at first, but it was at that moment that I finally understood Braelyn's love for threesomes and foursomes. The endless pleasure.

I let out a soft moan as Seth's lips moved down to my neck, which was my weak spot. Roman and Seth worked together to unclasp my bra and I tossed it to the other side of the room as quickly as I could. Roman's tongue lightly swirled over my nipple, causing a moan to escape my lips. He pulled back for a second to look at me and smile, then got back to work.

Seth trailed soft kisses along my jaw line, moved up to my earlobe, and then sucked it into his mouth. He then moved back down to my neck and nibbled on my flesh, which added the pain that I had been craving for so long.

Dean reached his hands into my panties and grinned at me. "Well, fellas, it looks like someone is ready," they all stopped what they were doing to look at him. "However, I don't think we should give it to her that easy." They all nodded in agreement and backed away, leaving me on the bed by myself.

I had no idea what they were about to do, but I was more than sure that it was going to be exciting. I sat there, watching as they undressed themselves, though I was more focused on Dean. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He stretched a bit, and then moved his hands to his belt buckle, removing it slowly, which was kind of painful to watch. I just wanted to see him naked, and he was torturing me. I ran my tongue across my bottom lip as he pulled the belt out of the loops.

His bulge was fighting to escape his boxers, yet he played with elastic for a bit before he could free it. I couldn't handle myself, but I knew that I wasn't allowed to move, that was of course until they told me to do so. Finally, he pulled them down, allowing me to see the entirety of his erection.

They were all standing naked and staring straight at me. "You're gonna watch, and do absolutely nothing," Dean ordered had grabbed his erection. "You're only allowed to touch yourself when one of us says to do so. If you do that when no one gives you permission, it will result in punishment." I nodded, even though I knew I wouldn't have been able to do so. I already wanted to scream, and they hadn't even started to do whatever it is that they were going to do.

All of them grabbed their erections, moving their hands up and down. I licked my lips as they stared straight at me. I really wanted to reach between my legs to get rid of at least some of the built up frustration, but I heard Dean's order. I wasn't allowed to. "Oh fuck…" I placed my hand on my inner thigh, but that didn't help much. I sighed and tried to turn my head away, but it didn't work. For one, I couldn't resist watching three gorgeous men pleasuring themselves, and even if I did look away, the image would still be in my head.

"Take those panties off," Seth commanded. "You're still not allowed to do anything but watch."

I quickly shed the remaining piece of clothing I had and continued watching them. I felt a throbbing sensation between my legs, which is why I  _had_ to disobey their clear orders. Their eyes were closed, so I reached down and took it upon myself to get rid of the frustration. I let out a soft moan by accident, but they didn't hear it. I closed my eyes as I imagined what Dean, Seth, and Roman would do to me if they weren't too busy teasing me. "Holy fuck," I whispered. I opened my eyes for a second to see if they saw me, and unfortunately, Dean did.

"Did any of you guys tell her to do anything?" he asked, his hands now to his sides, but his erection still clearly there. Seth and Roman shook their heads, so Dean picked up his belt off of the floor and made his way towards me. "You're a bad little sub. Do you know what happens to bad subs like you?" he asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

He pushed my legs open further and raised the belt above his head, quickly bringing it down to hit my pussy. I arched my back and hissed. He did it again, this time with more force. "Fuck!" I screamed. He laughed and hit me again. "What's your color?" he asked with a slightly concerned voice, but still had the belt raised above his head.

"Green," I breathed while I squirmed. I just really wanted either one of them to fuck me already.

He hit me once more, then turned to Roman and Seth. "Who wants to do the honors of making her feel better after I had to punish her?" Roman stepped forward and Dean stepped aside so Roman could kneel in front me.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to the edge of the bed. His tongue darted out and ran over my swollen button once. I let out a relieved sigh. He looked up for a second, but went back down to continue. He swirled his tongue around my enlarged nub a couple of times, and then he sucked it into his mouth, causing me to let out a moan.

Only I couldn't let out that moan properly. Suddenly, I felt Dean's cock go into my mouth. I could tell it was him without even looking, because Dean had an upward curve, and Seth was straight. And obviously Roman was too busy downstairs to stick his dick in my mouth

Dean grabbed a fistful of my hair and quickly pushed my head down. I gagged a bit, but repressed it. "Fuck," I heard Dean grunt as he threw his head back.

Meanwhile, Seth was in the corner jerking himself off while watching us. And I didn't blame him — we probably looked amazing. I heard him moaning and hissing and it brought a little smile to my face.

I could feel my body involuntarily trembling as Roman put his glorious tongue to work. He sucked and nibbled, and it felt  _so_ good. My hips bucked up and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my body going a bit limp. I knew what was about to happen. He licked up every last bit of fluid I had to offer. When that was done, he stepped away and joined Seth in the corner.

Dean wasn't even pushing down on my head anymore — he was just fucking my mouth, which was swollen and red at that point. But, he did keep a fistful of my hair in his hand. "Jesus fucking Christ," he groaned. "Ah, fuck." I threw his head back and came in my mouth. It was so much that some was actually spilling out of my mouth. I swallowed it all, and then smiled up at him. He patted my head and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

Roman got back over to me and pushed me back on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he positioned himself between my legs. I gasped as the tip entered. He grabbed my hips to steady himself. He went slowly at first, and I hated it. I groaned and I pleaded for him to go faster. "Please, Roman…" I moaned, yet his kept his agonizingly slow pace. That definitely wasn't helping…

He bent down and whispered into my ear, "I'm break you in fucking half." He placed a kiss on my forehead before going so fast that my tiny body really did threaten to break in half. He slammed into me so hard that the bed was rocking back and forth and hitting the wall. I felt every single stroke all over my body.

He kept grunting and moaning, and he showed no signs of slowing down, which I was glad for. "Fuck, fuck," I squeaked. " _Fuck_!" I clutched the bed sheets as he gripped my hips so hard that I was sure that his handprints would've been left there for days.

His long hair tickled my chest as he moved back and forth, and while my eyes weren't open due to the amount of pleasure I was feeling, I imagined that sweat was glistening on his body, and that he was biting his lips to keep his grunting and moaning to himself, but slipped up every few seconds.

I could feel myself reaching my breaking point, and by the way his pace quickened even more, I could tell he was reaching there also. "Oh,  _fuck_!" I felt the familiar feeling of my body jolting, my breath hitching, and my brain shorting out. I was on cloud nine.

At almost the same time, Roman let out a string of curses and grunts, then he pulled out of me and came on my stomach. He collapsed next to me and placed a kiss on my lips. Dean and Seth joined both of us on the bed, Dean lying down on the other side of me and Seth going behind him. Dean smoothed down my hair and kissed my cheek. "How was it? Did you like it?"

I nodded. "It was better than I expected. Thanks for this experience," I said, still breathing heavily.

Seth sighed. "I didn't do much, I'm sorry. I'll be a better dom next time."

I turned my head so I could see him better. "Don't worry about it. I know you're a sub at heart." He smiled at me and nodded.

Dean sighed and patted my head. "Despite the one order you disobeyed, you were a good little sub. I must say, I'm looking forward to the next time when we can pull out all the stops," he said with a smile.

I laughed and smiled back. "Trust me, I can't wait, either."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to a large, empty space,which was kind of disappointing. Nevertheless, I rolled out of bed, happy that I finally got back to my old lifestyle. The first thing I did was pick up my phone to text the boys, but then I saw that there was a note left for me.

' _Last night was awesome, but we have to go to work today. We'll be back by next week. Or, at least Dean will, but we'll see. –Seth._ '

I shrugged and decided that I would wait until I saw Braelyn at work to give her all the details. That was until I got a message from her telling me to open the door immediately. I threw on the biggest T-Shirt I could find and quickly ran to the door. "Brae, what are doing here? Work doesn't start for another two hours."

She looked like she was about to cry, but not due to sadness, but because of anger. "Can I talked to you for a second?" she croaked. "It's about Aaron." I stepped aside to let her in, wondering what Aaron said or did to her _this_ time.

As soon as she was in, I shut the door and followed her over to the couch. "What did he do to piss you off?" I asked as I soothingly rubbed her back.

"He basically called me an idiot for thinking men can be dominated by women." She took a second to suck in a large amount of air, exhaling loudly afterwards. "I am so fucking done with all of this, but at the same time, I don't want to break up with him because I want to live a normal life." She raked her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Listen, there are plenty of guys out there who like normal and aren't assholes. As much as I detest this whole thing, I want you to go out there and find that guy and break up with Aaron." I rested my head on her shoulder and played with her hair. "Now, stop crying."

She looked down at me and laughed. "Oh, puppy, I wasn't crying. My eyes were just watering." I smiled at the use of my old nickname. She hadn't called me that in a long time.

"Don't act so tough." I lied down on her lap and smiled up at her. She returned the smile, but then it sort of faltered when she looked at my legs and saw that my T-Shirt slid down and I was exposed. I quickly sat back up and pulled it back down a bit more. "Not the first time you saw…"

The room went quiet, and Braelyn sat there, looking at her feet. Then she looked at me and grabbed my face, her lips crashing into mine. My eyes went wide since I certainly didn't expect it, but then I got comfortable and started returning it, my eyes slowly shutting down.

I felt her hand move to my thigh, and without thinking, I spread my legs to give her more access. Her hand slowly moved up, but as soon as she was almost there, she pulled away and shook her head. "I can't…" she whispered. She quickly left my apartment without another word.

That was the part that worried me. Knowing her, she would have explained why she couldn't. She just left it there, and I wondered if our friendship would still be alright.

I decided that it would have been best to wait until we got to work to talk about it.

"Hi, Autumn," the manager greeted. I waved at him and went straight for the kitchen to look for Braelyn. Unfortunately, she hadn't come in yet, despite it being almost three o'clock, which was the time we were supposed to get there. "Are you looking for Brae?" he asked.

"Yeah, did she call or anything?" He nodded as he tied his apron around his neck. "What did she say?"

"Well, something along the lines of her being sick to the point where she can't move properly." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my apron, knowing that it was a lie. "I would go over and, you know, give her like a card or something, but I don't think she'd want me over there."

I cracked a small smile as a plan began to formulate in my mind. It was just perfect. "Actually, Ben, you can go out and buy her the card and I'll give it to her after work. I'll set up the kitchen so you can buy one from across the street." The only reason preventing me from convincing him to give it to her himself was that she wasn't actually sick and I didn't want to give her up. Also, even though I didn't need one, it was excuse for me to go see her.

"I guess that's a good idea… I'll go get it now." He untied his apron, placing it in my hand and leaving the kitchen. Little did he know that he was in the process of being set up with Braelyn.

After I finished my shift, I drove straight to Braelyn's apartment, using the key she gave me to open the door. "Brae?" I said as I stepped in. She came out of the bedroom in her bra and panties. When she saw that it was me, she tried to cover herself up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Brae, calm down. First of all, we've seen each other naked before. Second of all, if you don't want anything sexual to go down between us, then I won't force myself on you. Jeez!"

She stood there, slowly removing her hands from her breasts. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

I walked over to her and handed her the card Ben had given me, along with the extra roses that he sent along with it. "Ben sent these for you, because you're apparently sick."

She smiled as she opened the card, seeing Ben's messy handwriting. "That's kinda sweet…" she said.

My plan was playing out perfectly, and I could tell by the way she was blushing. "Anyway, I'm gonna go home. If you wanna talk, then just text me." I swore she didn't hear a word that I said, but that was the one time I was okay with it.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, I kicked off my shoes and plopped down on the couch. I had nothing else to do for the night, and I wasn't tired, so I decided to just watch some TV to pass time. That was until I received a message from Ben.

**Did you give them to her? What did she say?**

_She was speechless, basically. So I'm guessing she enjoyed it._

**Great. Also, I was gonna wait until tomorrow to tell you this, but I won a contest, and now I have two extra tickets to a WWE show in Clark County on Monday. Would you be willing to some? I'll text Braelyn to come too.**

_I'm not too familiar with WWE, but sure. But we have to work on Monday, though._

**Being the manager and everything, I pulled some strings. If you decide to go, you get Monday and Tuesday off. So, what do you say?**

_As long as I get off days, I'm cool_!

**Good then. I'll pick you guys up and take you to the arena.**

_Awesome! Thank you so much._

I placed my phone down and was getting ready to watch TV like I planned to do before, but then my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said, realizing a bit too late that I hadn't checked who it was.

"Hey, Autumn?" I could instantly tell that it was Dean, which brought a smile to my face. "I'll just cut to the chase — I'm on the road right now, and I'm feeling evil."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit to myself. "Exactly how evil?"

"Hey!" he yelled, which caused me to jump a bit. "When we see each other again, you've got a quite a spanking coming. _Do not_ question me, alright?" It was after he said that, I realized I was in sub mode. "You're zoning out on me; I need to know that you understand."

"Yes, sir," I responded in the littlest voice I had. "I'm sorry for questioning you."

He chuckled a bit, and I just imagined him smiling with his cute little dimples appearing. "Good girl. I like being called sir. That still doesn't change the fact that you're getting punished." He cleared his throat, and I heard some ruffling before he spoke again. "Anyway, where are you right now?"

"In the living room," I answered instantly. I was about to ask why he needed to know, but then I remembered that would only bring punishment my way.

"I was hoping that you'd be somewhere more public, but I'll work with what I have." He laughed a bit, which is how I knew that he was going to say something totally evil. "Go outside to the porch," he instructed.

I was hesitant at first, but I still went out. "I'm here, sir," I said as I took a seat on the small chair. "What do you want me to do next?"

"Are you wearing a skirt or pants?"

I looked down at my lap, even though I already knew what I was wearing. "Skirt," I replied.

"Perfect. Okay, I want you to pull your panties down," he ordered. "Don't think you're gonna get away with not doing it, by the way. If I feel like you're lying, you're gonna get punished."

As adventurous as I was, I had never done something like that before. I was the type of person to present myself as a regular person in public, but let myself go privately. "I don't know…" I said.

"Double punishment," he simply stated. "Now do it."

I sighed and balanced my phone between my ear and my shoulder, standing up to slide my panties down my legs and tossing them inside the house. "I'm finished, sir," I said.

"Good girl," he said. "Now, sit down. Let's talk." I raised my eyebrow when he said that we were going to talk. I didn't know him for too long, but I knew the only talking he did was to get into my pants. "I wish I could've fucked you longer last time, but I promise you that I'm gonna fuck your brains out next time."

It was only then that I realized what his definition of _talking_ was. "Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Just imagine me running my hand up your thigh, slowly. You're gonna be begging me to just at least touch you, and I'm not gonna. Not until I get the appropriate response, which would be you desperately begging."

I felt myself getting a bit turned on at the thought, and that's when I understood why he wanted me to remove my underwear. "Oh?"

"Mhm. Then I'll leave you squirming there, and just like last time, I'm not gonna allow you to play with yourself, even though you really want some sort of relief from the built up sexual frustration. And to make sure that you don't even attempt to do so, I'll handcuff your hands to the bedpost so that you behave yourself."

I absent-mindedly moved my hand down to my lap and rubbed my thigh. I also began to breathe a bit heavier. "Dean I—"

"Shh. The only talking I wanna hear from you is your moaning," he said. "Anyway, I'm gonna leave you there, and I'm gonna tease the fuck out of you. I'll leave kisses along your tight stomach, but that's it. I'll play with your soft, pillowy tits, but that's it. I'll probably think of more methods of torture along the way, but it'll still be painful."

It was at that point that I lifted up my skirt a bit and began playing with myself. "Oh my God, Dean…" I moaned.

"Good girl. That's what I wanted hear," he laughed. "After I feel like I've tortured you enough, I'm gonna drive my dick so hard and so deep inside of you that you'll feel like your body's gonna break in half. It's gonna sting, but you'll love it, because you're such a pain slut." I was surprised by my own wetness, and he wasn't even there. If that was his way of getting me excited for our next encounter, then it was definitely working. "By the way, I hope you temporarily forgot that you're outside."

My eyes widened and I looked down, glad that there was no one looking. "I don't think anyone saw…" I said. "But, honestly, I would do this again."


End file.
